Tuyo, y siempre lo será
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Oneshot. Jaime tenía que cabalgar hasta el norte y conocer primero la nieve antes de poder reconocerse a sí mismo que se había enamorado perdidamente de Brienne.


La nieve cae suavemente, o al menos eso parece. Es fría, lo sabe, pero no puede comprobarlo en ese momento porque se ve inundado por calidez que surge desde el interior de su cuerpo y se derrama hacia el exterior mientras un par de ojos azules como el mar que rodea la isla de Tarth se clavan en los suyos.

\- Jaime.

 _Ah,_ pensó el aludido, _es la primera vez que no me dice "Ser"._ Y no pudo evitar torcer sus labios en la sonrisa más sincera que se había dibujado en su rostro desde hacía quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Probablemente la última vez que sonrió de modo similar fue cuando se enteró que Tommen nacería, e incluso en esa ocasión la felicidad que sentía no pudo brillar con toda la fuerza que hubiese deseado porque la historia oficial no le podía colocar como padre de ese bebé ni de los anteriores.

Pero en esta ocasión, sólo estaban él, ella y la felicidad que le embargaba el saberse amando a la mujer que le veía con infinito cariño a pesar de que él mismo nunca se había considerado como un ser humano honorable, menos digno de ser amado por la mujer que encarnaba el concepto de "nobleza".

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?

En esta ocasión, ahora rió. _Oh, Brienne, Brienne. Tan inteligente, aguerrida y noble, pero hay cosas que aún escapan a tu entendimiento._

\- Jaime.

Quería responderle. De verdad que sí, pero las palabras no alcanzaban a sus labios y simplemente se transformaban en vaho a su alrededor. Por tanto, llevó su mano izquierda al rostro ajeno, donde recorrió la línea de nacimiento del corto y rubio cabello que Brienne poseía.

En respuesta, la mujer de Tarth sujetó la misma mano de su querido Lannister entre una de las suyas, con el fin de evitar que esta se volviese a alejar. Sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que evidentemente comenzó a retener para no develar las emociones que le embargaban en el momento.

Esta pequeña acción llenó el corazón de quien fuese llamado "Kingslayer" de todavía más afecto, así como de la necesidad de besar los hermosos ojos que le observaban con el fin de secar dichas lágrimas.

Sin embargo, su rostro se encontraba muy lejos del otro. Su cabeza yacía sólo separada de una gran capa de nieve gracias a la otra mano de Brienne, colocada bajo su nuca mientras temblaba suavemente.

Movió un poco el cuello, de manera que pudo voltear a los lados y contemplar las espadas gemelas que pertenecían a ambos yaciendo a los costados de ambos, manchadas en sangre. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, y volvió a clavar la mirada en los ojos que cada vez tenían más dificultad en mantenerse secos.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza dentro de su ser, de sus labios salieron unas cuantas palabras roncas pero impregnadas en una historia que inició cuando fue tomado como prisionero por Catelyn Stark. Qué lejos había llegado.

. Quédate con mi corazón… Es tuyo. Siempre ha sido tuyo.

Y entonces, el calor que había sentido cubrir su cuerpo se desvaneció, junto a los latidos de su corazón, los gritos de guerra a su alrededor y la última gota de sangre que salió de la herida que recibió en batalla y había sellado su destino.

No alcanzó a ver cómo Brienne dejaba de aguantar las lágrimas e inclinaba su rostro sobre él para suavemente besarle en los labios y bañar con su llanto los párpados que nunca más volverían abrirse para ella.

* * *

Fue entonces cuando Jaime despertó de golpe, alterado. Unas gotas de sudor corrían por algunos mechones de cabello que se le habían pegado a la nuca mientras dormía, e intentó incorporarse para deshacerse de la sensación de incomodidad que le embargaba.

Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo. Sobre su pecho yacían dos cabecitas que aún dormitaban suavemente, pero sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones bastaron para calmar los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

Después, ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde una figura femenina utilizaba lo que podía del brazo ajeno como almohada a la par que rodeaba con sus amplios y cálidos brazos al hombre y los niños que se parecían a ambos.

Él soltó un cálido suspiro, ella abrió los ojos suavemente, y si bien por una fracción de segundo su mirar estuvo lleno de la confusión que sólo existe al despertar pronto se llenaron de cariño y amor infinitos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, provocando un poco de cosquillas en la piel de Jaime ahí donde el corto y suave cabello femenino rozaba con el brazo que se encontraba bajo su nuca. A su vez, Brienne aprovechó para acercarse todavía más a las tres figuras que tanto amaba sin soltar el dulce abrazo que mantenía en torno a ellos. Jaime aprovechó para juntar su nariz con la de ella antes de sonreír.

\- Soñé que te amaba.

\- No suena a algo muy distinto de la realidad.

\- También había un dragón de hielo. – Dijo él mientras tomaba entre sus dedos unos cuantos mechones del cabello ajeno y comenzaba a jugar con ellos.

\- …Eso no podría estar más alejado de la realidad.

Jaime rió por lo bajo, procurando no hacer ruido que pudiese despertar a los dos pequeños que aún dormitaban tranquilamente. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano porque pronto dos pares de ojitos azules se abrieron aún nublados por el sueño.

\- 'nos días, mami, papi… – Entonaron al unísono las voces de una niña y un niño, ambos de cuatro años mientras comenzaban a desperezarse.

\- Buenos días, mis cachorritos de león. – Fue el saludo que Brienne proporcionó a las criaturitas mientras se incorporaba para dar un beso a cada uno en las mejillas.

\- Buenos días, mis pequeños zafiros. – Por su parte, Jaime imitó los movimientos de la mujer a su lado y proporcionó también besos en las mejillas de los más pequeños, pero los complementó acariciando cariñosamente los cabellos rubios que adornaban las cabecitas de los niños. – Bueno, ¿qué prepararemos de desayunar hoy?


End file.
